Nine Lives Arn't Enough
by ryoku1
Summary: After three years Franz has returned in another form. But his objective is the same, protect and care for Albert.
1. Prologue

Nine Lives Aren't Enough

Prologue

I was born on a cold night. Yes, I will agree with you that it is ludicrous for me to remember the conditions of the world around me on the night I was conceived into this world. The only reason I know this fact is because it was cold the day my mother died, and since the time my mother died and the time I was born where so close together it is logical to say that it was cold the night I was born. Didn't think cats could think like that did you? Well I'm sad to inform you that to my knowledge I'm the only one. But it is my one saving grace. For when my mother died my siblings started fending for themselves, and being the runt of the litter I had the least chance of surviving. Maybe that's why I've never been a good fighter; I never had any one to practice with. But my brain works overtime to get me out of any situation, so I deal.

Those where dark times in my life. Getting food any way I could, near death experiences daily. Not the life I chose but the life I lived. My mind kept me alive and for that I am grateful to who ever I got it from.

As time went by I learned the tricks of the trade called life. To be cute, loving, and how to disappear when the time was right. And thus was my life, praying on the kind of heart. Its a dirty thing to do, this I know. But if you need to eat then you will do what is necessary.

It was a bright sunny day when fate found me. I had just discovered a grassy area with tons of large stones to sit and lounge on, one of my favorite pastimes. I was browsing the stones, trying to decide which one would be my preferred perch when an alluring smell came to my nose. It was definitely not food, but it was appealing none the less. So I followed the aroma till I found its source. A bouquet of blood red roses atop one of the stones. Approaching the cut flowers I laid down around them, nuzzling the blossoms with my nose, my eyes closed savoring the moment. Such a sweet smell it was. Slowly opening my eyes I was met with a stone connected to the one I was on. But this one was standing straight up with strange marks on it. Curiosity took me instantly for some reason and I rose from my lounging and approached the markings. It was a quick sensation. One moment I didn't know the first thing out of my every day life style and the next I could recite Socrates, if cats could talk that is. I was flooded with knowledge that I had no way of knowing, physics, languages; I had a word for everything in the world. Like, for example, now I knew what had killed my mother had been a motor car. So many things came to my mind all at once that I had to sit down.

But amid this new knowledge came a deeper truth that I wasn't sure I wanted. Looking up at the stone, that I knew now to be a grave I thought of the words carved in the stone.

Franz d'Epinay

I had lived by that name at one point.


	2. Chapter 1

Nine Lives Aren't Enough

Chapter 1

It's an interesting thing, being able to know things you've never learned yourself. Some would argue that it would make life boring and useless. But on the contrary, this knowledge gave my meaningless life a purpose outside of my own preservation. I had to find some one. My memories refused to give me his name or face. Just a shadowed outline, but despite this blurred vision I was sure that when he came into my sights I would know him.

He had given 'Franz' as I had once been named, purpose. This mysterious stranger would do the same for this existence.

Now the problem was finding him. Without a name or face to go by I had no where to start. So I waited, hoping that my ticket would come to 'Franz's' grave to deliver flowers like some one else had.

Seconds, minutes, hours, I had no concept of how much time passed. It was dull and boring waiting for something that might come. I'll admit to falling asleep more than once.

But I waited all day, for no one showed till the sun was setting in the west and the clouds changed to vibrant shades of orange and red. Now by this time my stomach was very angry at me for not leaving to get some food, and I almost left. In fact I was heading out of the cemetery when a man that looked strikingly familiar passed me heading towards the grave I had perched upon all day. A bouquet of red roses slung over his shoulder carelessly.

When the man approached the grave he kneeled and placed the flowers gently on the alter. Standing slowly the man studied the grave for a few minutes before speaking.

The now present aura that 'Franz' had given me urged me to get within hearing distance of what was being said. So I obeyed and stood behind a close grave, taking in every word that was uttered.

"Sorry I didn't make it for your birthday. Work at the ministry has been demanding. Peace is so idealistic, but it's a bitch to accomplish. But I'm doing what I can."

The man paused, studying the grave sadly. And for a while I thought he was done, but when I was about to make my presence known he spoke again. But much softer this time, soft and sad.

"You know you're an idiot. A real idiot, but we all miss you. Happy belated birthday."

With those words Franz's presence was pleased, and didn't ask anything more of me. But I had my own agenda. As the man turned to go I jumped in his path intent on him taking me with him. So with all the cute and cuddly abilities I had I tried to allure the man to my charm.

He stopped when I crossed his path, but he didn't do anything. Just look at me, an emotion on his face that I could not name. Taking his halt as a good sign I started my normal routine.

I mewed softly and approached him slowly. This was the point that most people bent down and I allowed them to pet me, but this man made no move to bend down. So I elected plan B and started to rub against his leg. I was finally getting a reaction out of him! He was smirking at me and reached down. To pet me I had thought, but instead he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and hoisted me up to face him eye to eye.

"Are you trying to suck up to me cat?"

Without a second thought I mewed back, meaning a yes and hoping he understood.

"You're not to bright cat. I've got room for you but I'm never home. I don't need you messing with my stuff while I'm gone. Now scat." He said this all while smiling at me, so I knew I still had a chance as he dropped me to the ground and headed off.

I gave chase and grabbed onto his pant leg with my claws. This stopped him again and he looked down to study me.

"You do know these pants are expensive, don't you. It wouldn't do well for you to ruin them."

He then reached down and scooped me up into his arms and I purred happily as he headed to the road next to the cemetery. I had won! Lucian Debray I am now your new room mate!


End file.
